scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
:This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of Daphne Blake. For other incarnations, see Daphne Blake (disambiguation).'' | species= Human | gender= Female | hair= Orange-red | eyes= Lavender | job= Amateur sleuth; Student; Babysitter | affiliation= New Mystery Incorporated | family= Barty Blake (father) Nan Blake (mother) Daisy Blake (sister) Dawn Blake (sister) Dorothy Blake (sister) Delilah Blake (sister) Wedded Blake sister | firstapp= : | actor= Grey DeLisle }} '''Daphne Blake' is a member of Crystal Cove's second incarnation of Mystery Incorporated. She lived with her wealthy parents, Barty and Nan, and four sisters in their extravagant mansion. Physical appearance Daphne is an attractive teenaged Caucasian female, with shoulder-length orange-red hair with soft bangs, and lavender eyes. She wears pink lipstick. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved purple mini-dress with lighter purple accents, a green scarf, pink tights, a light purple headband, and purple Mary Janes with bows. When she had a temporary rockstar makeover, Daphne wore a black mini-skirt and corset (revealing her midriff), black shoulder-length gloves, and thigh high platform boots. She had extensions in her hair and tied it up in high a pony tail. The Hex Girls also applied mascara and blush, along with lipstick. Personality Despite being her family being fabulously wealthy, Daphne is not snobbish and vain, instead being trusting, enthusiastic, and kind. She can also sometimes be a helpless damsel-in-distress, clumsily getting caught by the monster on most occasions. She had a crush on Fred Jones, Jr., and got frustrated when he was initially oblivious to her affection. She has an unhealthy addiction to chocolate which sends her in a frenzy. History Early life Daphne wasn't able to fit into the "bridal air-lock", at the wedding of one of her sisters, because she had swollen up so much from eating shellfish. Daphne and the gang solved the mystery of the Creeper when the Creeper, along with the gang, except Scooby-Doo, were trapped in hay-sacks, while Scooby was free to unmask the Creeper, who was actually Deacon Carlswell. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one .]] She and the rest of the gang were arrested and placed in a cell after Sheriff Bronson Stone had had enough of them interfering in police affairs. After this her parents tried to dissuade her from associating with the gang because they saw them as a bad influence and her attraction to Fred who they didn't approve of. The gang got caught in the Slime Mutant case which took them to the underground caverns below Fruitmeir's where she found a mysterious locket with a picture of a young teen couple. Despite their meddling, the gang proved that the Slime Mutant was just Prof. Emmanuel Raffalo. The gang went to Gatorsburg when Mr. E tipped them off on a counterfeiting job involving alligators. While there, the Mystery Machine's engine was stolen and they had to stay in a creepy hotel during the night. The boys and girls were seperated, but that didn't stop Daphne from getting in Fred's room, but he was only concerned with showing her a book of his past traps. pulls Daph under.]] Daphne's parents set her up on a date with Rung Ladderton, an heir to a ladder company. Daphne felt awkward about it because of her feelings about Fred, but still obliged. Rung was only interested in himself and turned out to be the crystal doorknob thief and driver of the Ghost Truck. Daphne was still unable to woo Fred so she took to wearing a bikini and lotion (as Fred loves shiny things), which only brought the attention of the Man Crab who captured her. This made Fred feel odd, who didn't know what to do without her. Once the Daphne was freed and the mystery was over, she asked about him this after Velma told her, who thought it was, which made Fred relieved because he was worried it would affect their friendship. He told her he wouldn't have those feelings again, but Daphne was just coy about it, which only confused Fred. On one night she was babysitting Arthur Baywosenthal, he turned into a ferocious monster following the orders of Que Horrifico. But this was only Mary Anne Gleardan who had bribed the young children of Crystal Cove to take over the town. ".]] She was particularly jealous when new girl, Alice May, and Fred took an instant liking to each other and planned to go to the prom together. She was of course instantly suspicious of her and accused her of being the Ghost Girl. On prom night she got to Fred before Alice did and asked him to go with her because it was something she had wanted to do for a long time. He was more than happy to do it for a 'friend'. Later Alice turned up at prom as the Ghost Girl and tried to kill Fred for dumping her. This was only a disguise though as revenge for sending her alleged father to jail. Once prom was over, the gang found a yearbook containing images of a group of mystery solvers similiar to them; two of the kids were from Daphne's locket. She impersonated the leader singer of the Hex Girls in order to draw out the Phantom and capture him, but was instead captured herself. She was tied up, gagged, and suspended from the ceiling as Fred wished that he didn't care about her. She was mad, but they reconciled after she took on the guise of "Crush" and put her feelings into a song she wrote herself which she performed with the Hex Girls at a live concert. 's weakness.]] Daphne revealed that the Gnome paralyzing pirate-clad consumers at a renaissance fair was ineffective against steel. During the Humungonauts case, Fred tried to organize the gang with uniforms after branding them as Mystery Incorporated, in honoring the missing group of mystery solving teens that came before them. The gang had to prove the innocence of Scooby when a dangerous robotic dog resembling him was damaging and terrorizing the town. .]] Daphne's mom was suspected of being a thieving vampire. During the case the boys and girls were dividing by the break up of Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley. By the time the case was solved, the gang had grown distant toward each other. In preparing for their futures, the gang (separately) checked out Darrow University. During their time there they were compelled to work together when solving the Char Gar Gothakon case. Once done, their friendship was restored, even more so by the Darrow Family Archives. During the Cicada Creature case, Fred grew jealous of Daphne's attraction of Dr. Rick Yantz, which led to him finally going on a date with her. The gang had to back out the finals of a mystery solvers contest when Scooby was too sick to attend. He then went onto have a feverish dream, where Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Velma were kidnapped and replaced with hamsters by Lord Infernicus who planned to send them to Africa. Fred was having difficulty adjusting to it just being him and Daphne, bringing along the gang on their dates. She was wooed by the romantic leader of a gang of bikers, purportedly orcs. Although flattered, she was only interested in Fred who joyously bragged about to him. The humans of town were overcome by a love spell by Aphrodite. Scooby and an unlikely ally freed the gang and together caught Aphrodite and saved the town. Daphne was worried that Fred didn't really mean the things he said under the love spell, but he did. The gang investigated the mansion of the Darrows which had been almost entirely swallowed up by an earthquake several years ago (where the Darrow University was built over it). Once down there, they were trapped by the surviving member who set elaborate traps for them to escape from, only the decrepid hermit had set them for their predecessors who he believed had returned. The traps Fred and Daphne had got into were meant for Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, which Fred managed to get them free from. .]] Daphne tried to warm her parents up to Fred which didn't go so well when it was revealed that he had booby trapped their mansion during a dinner for Mr. Wang which had been interrupted by the Red Wizard. Fred and Daphne's dinner date (at the Bloody Stake) had been interrupted by Shaggy and Scooby's plead for help when Vincent Van Ghoul's mansion was put on lockdown with the three of them trapped inside with Nightfright. After the case had been solved, Mr. Van Ghoul had them for dinner where a starved Daphne pigged out the only way Shaggy and Scooby could. The gang helped Sheriff Stone to get his job back by proving the Ghost of Dead Justice was a fraud. During the Dead Justice case Sheriff Stone took her seat next to Fred. Once the case had been solved, they had a date at Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin. Fred said he didn't want anyone to take her place, asking if she'd ride shotgun with him forever, placing an onion ring on her finger. She rashly took this as a proposal (which he also didn't deny) and accepted, only if they got married after graduation. They then passionately kissed The engagement had been called off and the gang was broken up by Fred until he could find his real parents, leaving her heartbroken. Season two She rebounded while he was away, with Baylor Hotner, and rejected Fred and the gang when they got back together to capture Crybaby Clown. Without Daphne, their trap to capture Crybaby Clown failed because Fred had put her in his plan, believing she would return. Fred went back to school, thinking nothing had changed, until he saw Daphne and Baylor together. While on the Baba Yaga/Baba Yaga House case, Fred called on her to confirm a piece of Fabergé egg the gang found. While there, he also tried failed to sweet talk her, as she hadn't forgiven him. Baylor then came to remind Daphne about the dolphins being let into the jacuzzi. After talking about Baylor's "babs," she told Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby to leave. As he left, Fred turned around disappointedly, as they walked to they walked away in the opposite direction. Daphne was kidnapped by Crybaby Clown who had her bound and gagged on a plane heading to Hollywood. The gang saved her, and it was discovered that Baylor was Crybaby Clown all along. She was then invited back into the gang, which she accepted. Daphne's return inadvertently kicked her replacement, Hot Dog Water, out. Her chocolate addiction returned due to Moder Bjorklund, which made her go crazy and grew blotchy zits. The terror wood at the Burlington Library made her hallucinate that Shaggy was Fred, kissing him. When Fred told his feelings to her before the uprising, She told him it was her fault because she put a lot of pressure on him, and they both kissed. In the post-Nibiru timeline (where everything was seemingly perfect), Fred's birth parents and her parents were planning their wedding, much to their surprise. The gang received a video message from the new Mr. E (Harlan Ellison), who revealed that he knew what had happened, because he was spared of the altering affects as he had been through several similar occurrences before. He told them he got them all accepted to Miskatonic University, where new mysteries awaited them. Giving a new resolve, they painted the new Mystery Machine and got on the road. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Daphne is the only member of Mystery Inc. to have any siblings. In fact, she is the youngest sibling of the Blakes; Delilah even calls her "baby sis." * Daphne's closet is huge, although she only wears one outfit. * She's had two boyfriends that turned out to be the culprit. * She's a talented singer, from impersonating Thorn to performing her own song. * She wore a magnifying glass shape locket that used to belong to Judy Reeves, until she was eventually able to return it the latter. * Daphne is allergic to calamari and imitation animal skin. In other languages Gallery Daphne_SDMI_character_artwork.gif Daphne's_SDMI_title_card.png|Title card in opening theme song. Image-00011.png|Daphne and Fred together Image-00010.png|Daphne and Fred Kissing Image-00009.png|Daphne and Fred shared their First Kiss See also * Daphne Blake's camera phone * Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake * Scooby-Doo and Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) References Category:Babysitters Category:Blakes (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Victims